


Christmas Family Trouble

by CEproductions



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Anger, British insults, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Cooking, Croft Manor, Cussing, Drama, Embarrassment, Explanations, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, House Cleaning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Joyful, Kissing, Mild Language, Near Future, Peace, Sam's parents, Serious, Tags May Change, Tears, Teasing, Truce, a little bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: Sometimes it's not always easy to make peace with the enemy. Sam parents are coming over to the manor for dinner which doesn't make Lara happy given the bad blood between her and Sam's mom. How will things turn out for them and can they possibly make peace this Christmas?
Relationships: Lara Croft/Samantha Nishimura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Christmas Family Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I've been interested in the tomb raiders series and I have enjoyed some of its games and wanted to give it a try. It will be a Christmas theme and taking some liberties here. This also my first time trying with drama in a story, so bear with me on this. Well I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own tomb raider, it belongs to Square Enix & Crystal Dynamics

Christmas family troubles

"Damnit, not again!"

"Did the cake blow up again?"

"It did honey" Lara signed as she looked over at the mess in the kitchen from the explosion.

An archeologist, after going through hell and back from saving the world to finding artifacts, she can't be able to easily make a cake for once. This really annoyed her. Soon her wife, Samantha, came in, smile as she walks over to her and shakes her head.

"What happened here?"

"Sometimes I wonder how did these things happen."

"Don't worry about it."

"So much for that, I want this year's Christmas to be special that you all like and for once it's not coming out the way I want to."

"Hey," she says as pulls Lara close to a warm embrace. "It's okay, being with you is all I care for this Christmas and no matter how many screw ups, you'll still be the woman I love."

This made her smile and soon hugs her.

"What would I ever do without you?"

"Probably getting more trouble without me getting you out of it."

That was enough fire in her to give her a sweet kiss on the lips and while it was a bit rough Sam didn't mind at all.

"Can you guys not smooch when I'm here."

They both stop and turn to see who it was and both laugh when they saw it was there ten-year-old daughter Alaina Croft.

"Can we not show some love here?"

"You can but not everywhere so I don't have to walk in on you two."

They just smiled at her.

"Oh, come here" as Lara walks over to her daughter and pulls her into a tight embrace.

"That's just the way to show our love for you."

"You're our bundle of joy it's the reason why we are a cute little family."

"Oh, please don't get mushy on me, I'm going to cry."

"It's alright you don't have to be embarrassed."

"True, now let's have a group hug." As Sam joins in as she hugs both her daughter and Lara.

Soon some tears started to form on Alaina eyes as she hugged them harder. She couldn't have asked for better parents. Even though they had their quarrels, she still loves them. There little session was interrupted when Winston came in.

"Oh Winston."

"The living room has been cleaned up but the upstairs rooms still have some cleaning to do."

"I can take over Winston, you can help Sam with the cooking. C'mon Alaina."

"Do I have to mom?"

"No excuses this time."

"Okay."

They both left to clean themselves at the sink as Winston walked over to Sam.

"Oh, Lady Sam your parents called and they said that they'll be here in two hours."

"Thank you for letting me know"

"Also, you mother said something I didn't understand which was 'make sure that minger has her manners straight and not be a prat to the respected."

That made Lara stop cold in her tracks as she heard what he said. She soon started grumbling in anger and clinched her fist as wants to break something. Both looked at Lara concerned.

"Um lady croft?"

"I'm fine Winston." she said with a hint of anger in it.

Soon she left the kitchen with Alania following behind as both left to clean the upper rooms as Winston and Sam looked at each other. They hope the cleaning will clear her mind from this and not go into full blown anger.

* * *

The upper level of the manor had a lot of rooms which meant a lot of work to clean which she understood now why Winston always had a hard time with the upper rooms. She made a mental note to give Winston a vacation. The guest rooms are the last to clean as both Lara and Alaina worked hard to get done fast. Throughout her thought she tried her best hold back the anger she had on Sam's mom. That woman really annoyed her.

"Finally, were done" as Alaina plopped on the bed

"You can say that."

"I least it was the last room."

"I know." as she sat on the bed to rest for a bit as she wants to regain some strength.

"Mom can I ask you something."

"Sure"

"Why don't you and my mom parents never get along, mostly grandma?"

She groaned in that response. She knew this answer was coming but never expected to happen now. It was really hard to explain but she had to say something.

"It's a long story."

"How so?"

Lara went on to explain to her on how she and Sam ended up on Yamatai, the organization trinity, and the result of Sam possessed by a spirit. She explained the power of Himiko and how trinity was able to manipulate Sam to cause trouble and Lara's attempt to stop it.

"The power of the spirit was too much and knew that it was getting to the point that she was losing control; she knew what she had to do. Your mother had to stab herself in order to break free from Himiko, which worked but it came with a price."

"What price?"

"She almost ended up killing herself." A tear had form in her eye as it fell down her cheek. "she was rushed to the hospital and was saved. But when I was in the waiting room, her parents came and not only berated me, they insulted me in front of everyone, dragged my name in the dirt, which your grandma did the most, and I felt so hurt and ashamed that I couldn't say anything."

"Mom" as she went over to comfort her by hugging her as some tears began to fall.

"I'm okay but it really hurt me that I felt this much hate but I still vowed to end trinity for what they did to your mother. When your mother recovered, she became aware of what had happened and berated her parents for what they did to me and just left."

"And she went to find you?"

"She did and apologized for everything but I stopped her from apologized, which I admitted my love to her and soon kissed her to show I'm serious. And what's funny is I started to apologize for what happened to her but she stopped me too. Since then, we went on to get married and had you. Your grandpa has apologized to me for what happened, but your grandma still hates me for what happened which is way we don't see eye to eye even though Sam forgave her."

"I hope you and grandma make peace."

"I wish it would be easy but it never is."

They remained in a warm embrace for a while comforting each other just thinking of the whole situation. Right in the middle of their emotional hug, Sam arrives to see what's going on.

"Am I miss something here?"

They turn around to see her enter the room as she was watching over them with a confused look.

"Nothing mom, she was just explaining about the situation between her and grandma"

"I see, it is a complicated matter to talk about. For now, I want you to go help Winston out at the dinner table, I have something important to talk with your mother."

"But…"

"Now." she said in a serious tone.

"Okay."

She gets up as she heads out to leave her parents be not sure what they wanted to talk about. Once she left Sam closes the door and turns to Lara with a serious look in her face.

"Lara..."

"There is nothing to talk." she said with anger in it.

"Yes, we do, this is important, I know you and my mom don't see eye to eye, but what I'm trying to say is can be respectful or nice in order to make peace with her?"

"Nice?! You want me to be nice after the trouble I endured from her! She never gave a damn!!"

"Please Lara let me explain."

"No let me say this! Your mother doesn't care for me and was the reason she caused hell for me and almost damaged our relationship and the reason why I don't want contact with them anymore!"

"Lara…"

"No, I'm going to continue this talk anymore!"

"Jesus Christ, I came here to have a nice conversation and you go out full blown anger! Can't you see this is important, I want reconnect this and heal up wound between this family and mine."

"I know this is important to you but I'm doing for what's best for this family."

"Best for the family?! Since when did you ever care of what I thought or for this family!" She covers her mouth once she realizes what she had said. "Oh god… I'm sorry it's just…"

"Sam?" Lara realizes that Sam was shedding tears

"Forgive me, I never meant to say that"

"I know you never meant to say that but…"

"It's just that… I…" she chocked a bit as she tried to speak. "For once please try to be formal and don't want to cause a nasty scene here. I don't want our daughter to witness this and we have avoided it. Please just show your Christmas spirit and let me take care of it."

She really was pissed that she had to try to be acquainted to Sam's mother but at the same time she loved Sam and didn't want to create problems in front of their daughter. Calming herself she walks up to her and pulls her into a warm embrace wiping tear's away.

"I know this means a lot to you to see them again and I hate saying but I will try my best"

"Everything will be alright; I got my dad to work hard in keeping my mom in check and you do your part"

"I can't guarantee that but I will try."

"Thank you and I will find way to make it up to you."

"I can think of a few starting with this."

"What…. mph" she was cut from talking as Lara was kissing her roughly before separating.

"God you can be such a tease" as she playfully hits her.

"That's what I do, c'mon we have work to do."

Agreeing they both leave the room to continue cleaning around the manor before Sam's parents arrive.

* * *

Outside the manor, Winston, Lara, and Sam were waiting for Sam's parents to arrive so they can greet them. Lara was mentally preparing herself to be at least nice and not make a snarky remark at Sam's mother or to make a scene in front of everyone. A black Sudan arrives through the gates as it parks right near them with Winston walking over opening the doors for them.

"Mr. Nishimura, Mrs. Nishimura, Welcome."

"Thank you, Winston." said Mr. Nishimura,

"Your so kind" as Mrs. Nishimura is helped by Winston out of the car.

"Mom, Dad."

Sam walked up to them gave each them a tight hug which they did the same.

"I missed you so much."

"We missed you too."

"How was the ride?"

"Never been better." they both said in unison

"Mr. Nishimura, Mrs. Nishimura, it's nice to see you again." Lara walks up to both of them and shakes their hands.

"I'm happy to see you again Lara."

"For once you show some decency, I'm flattered"

" _Man, sometime I just want to punch her in the face"_ she thought to herself as she was starting to get mad.

"Grandma, Grandpa" as Alaina came out and ran over to give them both a big hug.

"Hello Alaina, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, how was your trip here?"

"It was fun though your grandpa was not in the mood due to traffic"

"Hey, I was just tired."

"Anyway, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, I'm happy to see you here again."

"Happy to see you too, your grandma and I have a lot to tell you."

"Well c'mon, let's go inside and talk about it" Sam says as they all go into in the manor leaving Lara and Winston behind.

Soon Sam's mom stops and turns to them and says, "Can you be kind and help with the luggage please, and also Lara try your best to be formal for your sake," as she turns and leaves.

Once she was gone, Winston took notice of Lara grumbling in anger.

"Um lady croft you okay?" his voice calming her down a bit as she turns to Winston and gives him a shy grin.

"It's alright, I'm fine and thanks for asking."

"Just making sure."

"Thanks for worrying me, you want me to help you with the luggage?"

"You sure, I can manage."

"I am, trust me, I need to clear my head a bit."

Agreeing they both walk to the car and began to carry out the luggage from the car and bring inside to take to the guest room.

* * *

In the living room, everyone was having a blast talking about many things that have happened along with some news of what has been going in their life. However, there was still tension in the air as both Lara and Antonia weren't seeing eye to eye as they were cold as stone hearing the whole conversation and every time, they look at each other, it was a death stare.

Soon Winston comes in with a tray with a pot of tea.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Sure, thanks Winston" Mrs. Nishimura said as Winston serves him tea.

He goes over to Lara and Antonia who were still in a deadlock over each other, and hoping to break the tension, he serves Antonia the tea in her cup.

"Thank you, Winston"

"My pleasure Mrs. Nishimura"

"So, mom how have things been?" Sam chimed in.

"A little bit of travel for our vacation to many countries but it's been fun though I wished you joined us."

"I wished too but a lot of things happened but me and Lara are planning taking Alaina to Peru when she comes with good grades"

"How so?"

"Well I'm studying hard to get the grades and that fact that I'm trying to stay out of trouble since I did cause trouble last time." Alaina said embarrassed.

"I wonder where she got that trait" as Antonia eyed Lara, making her angry.

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Never mind" as she went back to drinking tea.

This going to be a lot harder than she thought. It wasn't easy to get them into a conversation but she knew there had to be some peace so it doesn't go to an all-out fight. Soon something came up in Sam as she moves close to her dad and whispers something to him that makes him smiles and nod his head in agreement. It eventually catches Lara's attention.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"There is something Sam wants to show on a project she was work. It won't be long but I'll explain it later" as Hisao gets up.

"What project is it" asked Antonia

"I'll tell you soon mom, c'mon Alaina"

"Why do I have to go?"

"You'll see why."

"But…"

"Now."

"Okay."

All getting up, except for Lara and Antonia, and head to another room as they went to see this 'project' Sam wanted to show. Once they were gone, the tension goes back up the roof as they go look away from each other. One wanted to say something but couldn't, feeling a remark will go along with it.

"She's a very cheerful kid" Antonia says breaking the silence

"Alaina is the best I always try my best to give her all the love I can including sacrificing a lot of things which to this day I don't regret doing"

"Surprising I had expected you to be freer into doing more expeditions than being stuck here since that's what you do all the time"

She grumbled in anger but kept her head straight. "People change over time; we learn from our mistakes and it helps us be a better person and sometimes sacrificing a few things makes us realize the more important things"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Excuse me?"

"While you have shown change, have you proven it to my daughter?"

_I swear if one more insult comes out, I'll give a piece of my mind._

"Look I don't want to cause trouble but…"

"It's my question because I can never tell if you like your passion or your family because the more I see what you do, the more I doubt you."

"You know what, I've had it with you bitching!" as she slammed the table causing Antonia to flinch "What is with you?!" she screamed out in shock.

"The struggle I deal with you every time, I do my best to be in good terms for Sam's sake but you have a stick up your ass for that attitude!"

"For a woman, you have a big mouth. You haven't earned the trust because of the Yamatai incident and you don't seem to show much care!"

She knew this was going to be a brawl but still continued. "I do show care! I've made everything possible to help Sam move on from the trauma she suffered and you still keep driving a wedge into me and Sam's relationships."

"I struggle to see how you protected Sam and what makes you think you are even worthy!"

"I have done my best to be the best wife and mother and never have I given up on them, there the reason I continue to do my best and wake up every day! Just once have you ever thought of Sam really wanted?!"

Antonia was shocked from what Lara said. There was something that tugged in her heart from what Lara said, knowing she had to put up with her and Lara but at the same time those words hit her hard. She grumbled a bit and after some thought she gave a response.

"I know I don't show it but if there is one thing you proved to me is you kept your promise on ending the people that harmed her"

"Yea…wait what?" catching off guard from Antonia comments. "What do you mean by that?"

"when she recovered, she told me that you made a promise to her to put it end to trinity. At first, I didn't believe given I held you accountable for the Yamatai incident, but when you did end them, it brought me closure for ending this nightmare and happy for you."

That warm Lara's heart and it surprised her by her words.

"That's happy to be hear. I never told Sam this but I've been praying that you and Haiso were healing from the incident of seeing Sam injured and I knew Sam was in good hands with you two when I went to go out after Trinity."

This made Antonia smile. "Thank you for those words."

"And I mean it. I know we may have our difference but I try my best to do what I can to make Sam happy for her and Amelia too."

"The same here, I know I haven't been respecting you much but you have shown to have protected my daughter from harm and proved a lot of my daughters' points."

"That's what she is, always persistent." as they both laughed at that point.

"You have a point."

"Look, I know we won't be able to put up with each other, but I want to make a truce, to work better on each other and respect each other as a family, not enemies."

"I can get behind that, also I just feel it's time we put a lot behind us now."

"It's going to be a tough one but it's worth doing."

They both shook hands and in a rare moment, Lara gives Antonia a hug giving her a shock but soon she does the same. Sam had a point; good things do happen on Christmas even in the unlike circumstances.

* * *

At the dinner table, Hisao was discussing about his life in japan to Alania and some of Sam's moments in her childhood that Sam doesn't want to remember or get embarrassed but her daughter kept insisting for more the same for Winston.

"Dad can we talk about something else because it's embarrassing."

"Aw c'mon mom, at least one story couldn't hurt."

"Sweetheart, there are some things that I prefer to keep private."

"Samnasa, what's wrong, Alaina just wants to know how you became the mother you are now."

"Dad you know too well there are some moments I prefer left behind."

Their conversation was interrupted when they see both Lara and Antonia entered the dining room, giving everyone a shy smile.

"I assume things are on equal matter?"

"Let's just say we've come to a mutual agreement between me and Lara."

Smiling, Hisao gets up and walks over them giving them each a big hug.

"I'm proud of you two"

"It's not much but it's a start for me and Lara."

"As long as there is no fight honey, I'm happy."

Sam smiled at the interactions between her parents and Lara which made her happy to see this moment.

"Now that we settled everything, shall we eat?"

Soon everyone got to their seats helping set up the tables as Winston comes in with the food for everyone. When they began eating, Sam felt the someone was eyeing her and she was right because bot Lara and Sam's mom looked at her that was making her weird out.

"Why are you two looking at me weird?"

"One question, did you had this planned all along to leave me alone with your mother?"

"Maybe…" she chuckled as both Alaina and Hisao laughed at it.

"Samnasa"

"I know what you think, but I needed to make a quick action so I got everyone to leave and made a detour to the dining room far enough to not hear any interaction between you two and later explained to Dad, Alaina, and Winston. Besides it was better for you two to sort it out and not cause a scene."

"Well I can't deny that."

They all laughed in how Hisao responded, and they began to serve themselves the food and begin eating. Alania started to think a bit before saying something.

"You know mom was right" Alaina said cheerfully

"About what?" Lara asked

"Good things can happen on Christmas"

"You are right and she has a point, she always does." As she leans next to Sam and kisses her in the cheek causing her to blush madly.

"Why do have to be a tease?"

"That's a perk you have when married to me."

They all laughed at her comment as they returned to eating and celebrating Christmas as a whole. Throughout dinner, Sam looked over and smiled at this beautiful moment with the whole family and while she won't know if this in-pass between Lara and her mom will last, she was happy that they made peace. It seems good things always happen on Christmas even in the unlikely circumstances, especially when it's in-laws.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. Well that's all folks see you guys next time. Be safe and be healthy. Peace. Happy Holidays.


End file.
